Rescue Me
by LGBroductions
Summary: AU. Klonoa just moved to a new town and is ready to start a new life. He's smart, sweet and fun, so he shouldn't have problems making friends. Which is a problem when he starts attracting some particularly weird ones. Includes strong language. PILOT EPISODE
1. Pilot: Pt1

DISCLAIMER: NAAAAAMECO. Owns Klonoa. Not me.

WEEEEEEE!

Imma here.

Decided- you know what I love more then anything else on the planet? No, seriously. What I really do LOVE. MORE. THEN ANYTHING ELSE. ON THIS PLANET AND EVERY OTHER IN THE UNIVERSE AND ANY OTHER UNIVERSE THERE IS.

KLONOA.

TO F#$%ING DEATH.

AND FOREVER AFTER.

So, since I'm impatient and wanted to get this account up and running. Before I finish the rewrites of a cute little Fairly Odd Parents fanfic I adopted, I thought- YOU KNOW WHAT!?

I love this series to death. But don't get me wrong- If they try and Wiimake anything else I might die. I just love everything the way it is and they already ruined Phantomile. The only good thing about that Wiimake was Klonoa's cute Kingdom Hearts hand-me-downs.

I hear there's a webcomic. Not interested. But still- Every Klonoa game takes place in a different demension so I know that thing would just be something else to twist into my headcanon of how everything works together. I might read it, but MEH.

I love this series. I also love Janga- GAHFOIHAPOWIBFAOGBAPWBGFURJO BMAH. Been following Darkspeeds since I was tweleve and I'm full-on with his possesion theory. MHFM, YES. IT'S CANON.

Just because nothing else makes sense- but I won't ramble now.

The Klonoa cast are attached to my _heart, man._ I don't fuck with them. They're my babies and I love them all.

So here's the pilot episode I have of an old sitcom-story I had a while back. Tis' beautiful. I tell you. So full of crack humor and shonen-ai boi wuvz. XD

-**The Pilot Episode: Part 1: Introduction**-

"A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y AND Z. NOW I KNOW MY A.B.C'S. NEXT TIME WON'T YOU COME AND SING WITH ME."

_But I already __**knooow**__ my A.B.C's._

Why won't people just _believe me_ when I say I'm twelve years old? I'm not _that_ short. Granpa always used to say I just took after Ma-

_Ooooh, Granpa. Don't get mopey again~_

I'll miss him, and I'll miss Huepow too. But his parents never let him out of sight, he won't even be able to call, probably. Hnoooooh~

After Granpa died, they really quickly found his last will and testament, with no living relatives, the only family friend Granpa had was Pango, who lives way out here in Lunatea~

Barely got to say goodbye to Huepow- they got me on a train- switched off onto a bus- took me to an airport- geez, Lunatea's far away. _Sigh~ _And now Phantomile is.

And if the plane wasn't bad enough, the child services worker said all they could manage to do was sign me into a school, Pango couldn't pick me up until the end of the day.

And so then I get here, and- uhm, Well- I- guess they haven't processed all my papers yet. They believed I was the new student, they've been talking about me for a while- but wouldn't believe my age.

Comm_ooooon._ I'm twelve, not _eight._ I know my A.B.C's- I know-... uhm... Well I read Lord of the Flies-... uhm... The square-route of a hundred and sixty four is-... Uhm...

_SLAM_

A business-suit guy with a funny hat, and two really big guys on each side of him has sped inside. Now he's standing there panting and holding his chest. "Is Klonoa Grain in this class?" He breaths out. Poor guy.

The teacher-lady tends to him and huffs all nervously, she looks at her clipboard- she was showing she wasn't having very good memory. "Oh, Principal of course- um. Here- oh yes the new boy." She points at me. "Yes that's him."

The guy- our Principal- stumbles over. "Yesyesyes- you're in the wrong class boy- why didn't you _tell_ anyone you were in sixth grade?"

_No one would believe me._ Um- "But- I _did~_"

Some of the kids in the other seats are laughing- those big ole' guys are still sticking close to him. The Principal takes another deep breath. "Well, we'll just fix this- come now."

He starts to leave and I jump up and grab my bag. Made sure to keep it by my side- I was sure they'd fix the mistake soon enough.

Then I follow him down the halls- Phantomile is pretty tiny and I was homeschooled anyway- so this is really one of the coolest schools I've ever seen- I went to visit Huepow at his boarding school once and that place was gigantic- but I like this place better.

The new class is at the end of the hall, the Principal opens the door- he's still really shakey- wonder what's wrong?

The big guys quickly press their backs inside the doorframe- almost comically- so I need to squeeze around them- _ow-_ they're hard as rock!

"Oh~ Jillius!" The teacher said- wow! she's _pretty!_ "What are you gracing us with today?"

"Miss Melody-"

"_Lephise_, Jillius. _Please_~" Her voice is really pretty too~

"Yes- we got our new student- they sent him to the wrong classroom. But he's been put in here now." He brings me over. "This is Klonoa Grain."

"Hello dearest~" She says. She's so _pretty!_

Principal Jillius nods his head to both of us. "Alright- terribley sorry for the mixup. Good tidings to your day."

I watch him leave with the big guys out the door and turn back to _Miss Melody._ She's returned to her seat and she smoothes out her dress. "Klonoa, is it then? well, welcome to the town. Your seat is that one in the front. Everyone greet Klonoa."

"Thankyou~" Most of the class quietly gets up and bows. I smile and nod to them and go to my seat.

"I'll see the office about a locker for you. They always get all frazzled when someone new moves here." Yea~ I noticed~ But until then I just throw my bag under my desk and look around it- good! it's bigger then the tiny ones in the second graders class. "We're in the middle of a Chemistry quiz right now, it's about the summer homework so you can just sit tight and listen for the rest of the day."

I nod- there goes my worries of not being able to follow anything- I can ask Pango for some tips and pointers later. Ah- someone's tapping my back- I turn around- it's a carrot-top with a big orange headband on. "You're Klonoa?"

"Yuh-huh. That would be me." I whisper, to be safe- Huepow's school was crazy about making too much noise. Although I'm sure Miss Melody wouldn't chase anyone down the hallway with a ruler. _Ha~ that was so fun~_

The kid grins. "Awesome- everyone's been talking about you for days- I'm Chipple." He holds out his hand and we shake.

Bunch of kids of all diffrent sizes in this class. Don't know why they were so unbelieveing of me- the boy on my left- um, who is- kind of really glaring at me- is almost half by size. I look at him and wave hi- maybe he's just having a bad day.

There's a girl on my right. She's really, really concentrating on the quiz. She was the one nervously fumbling around when she got up to bow earlier.

She's the only one wearing her school uniform in full- I wouldn't wear the bow, jacket _or_ vest. And- well- I just couldn't do it! those dress shoes hurt my feet! The grumpy kid on my left is wearing his vest but it's coated with lots of pins. He's got really green eyes- he's gone to glaring at the test. Doesn't look like he's done much to it.

I'm just humming in my head, watching and waiting for anything else to start- oh oh- Miss Melody gets up and brings me a paper. "This is the class schedule- you'll be in here through the whole day, and I'm resident teacher. The only time you'll leave the classroom is for lunch- which just finished. Then it's Gym and after that is Recess." Yeah... yeah... her voice is so _pretty!_

Right- Recess- maybe I'll find a payphone and try calling Pango to let him know I'm alright and ready. I smilingly thank Miss Melody and she breezes back over to her desk-

The classroom is all warm brown colors with the gigantic blackboard behind the coolest teacher ever. The only thing on the blackboard right now is 'CHEMISTRY. Do your test!' Miss Melody is just sitting at her desk, smilingly watching everyone do the test. There's a shiney gold plate with her full name ontop of the desk.

It feels alittle too unproductive to just sit here and stare at nothing- I try leaning around and looking at the rest of the class- yeah, there's kids of all sizes in here!

But- they probably don't get alot of people coming here anyway. Lunatea's an island, and it's a big island, but the actual towns are all clustered, I remember seeing them on the maps- probably don't get alot of new people coming in. These kids have been living here all their life- _Siiigh~_ I'm reminded that I'm the new kid. Which hasn't been bothering me at all- but I've spent my whole life in Phantomile. Sooooo~

Hnm~ I look around again- this isn't a big class- but the child services lady said this was a school going through Kindergarden to College. And the whole school isn't really that big- show's how few people really live here~

I keep scanning- hoping Miss Melody won't think I'm being nosey-

_That's when first I saw him._

He looked up just when I noticed him and my head instinctively zipped back down to my desk. Our eyes hit for just a second and it kindof _really scared me._ Well, _he_ was what was scary.

I made note there were lots of diffrent kids in this class but never once did I really make note of him until then. He can't be _twelve._ Looked like he should be in college!

Uhm, so- now, I'm kindof chilly, and, freaked out. Common Klonoa, don't be ridiculous. No one's going to bite you.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Miss Melody looks up at the bell. "Oh the time does fly- how's everyone done?"

A couple kids- Chipple behind me, the girl on my right and boy on my left especially- give loud 'eeps' and scribble more down.

Miss Melody breezes to the corner, checking on everyone. "Finish your final lines and then go on out to the Gym room."

"Done it!" Chipple cheers behind me- boy on my left growls while still scribbling at the paper. I look behind me- Chipple brings his cheering stance down. "...Wait, is that spelled right?"

I see Miss Melody smile. "Chipple, would you be okay with giving Klonoa the details of the school?"

He's erasing and fixing some things and nods. "Yea, just a minute."

_Hee~_ I get my bag and wait for him. Just playing with the pacman on my hat while he fixes his paper. When he's done he cheerily comes out with me.

-Recess

I got to sit on the sidelines during Gym too. Since they hadn't gotten clothes for me yet. I just sat there- watching them do stretches and run around the room.

It took about ten minutes for the kids that were on each side of me to come out. After that they did some totally awesome Volleyball practices which I really, really, _really_ wish I could've gotten to join in on.

Maybe tomarrow- it's only Tuesday. They'll do it again. Everytime Chipple did something really cool- which was alot actually- he did a victory dance and waved up at me.

Not everyone from my class was here. Something else maybe- but the only one I was thankful to find missing was the boy from back of the class. I didn't have to lock with those icey eyes again yet.

But now I've followed Chipple outside and into the Recess yard, which looks like it has everyone in the whole school here- there's some older looking kids- some little toddlers- yup.

Chipple meets me and grabs my arm. "Hey Klonoa! whattayou wanna do?"

I smile- I've already thought about it. "Let's play twenty questions!"

"WOOO!" He cheers loudly- too funny!

We run over to sit on a bench next to some basketball hoops. I came up with _at least_ twenty questions to ask him. "How's our teacher?"

"OHMIGAWD Lephise!" I have to giggle again- "She's the awesomest! she's the GREATEST! She's in the Church choir- uh- I'm pretty sure she was leading angel in _Heaven's_ choir- her sister's even a Soprano singer- Not quite sure what a Soprano does though- something about hitting all the high notes- but yeah Lephise is the GREATEST! And call her Lephise too- she likes that."

Okay okay okay~ "What about the other kids in class?"

He giddily shook his arms around. "Okayokay- the only kids I talk to are Lolo and Popka- they're the ones on each side of you-" Perfect!

"What are they like?"

Chipple sighs. "Popka's a little spazz. But Lolo's real sweet- she works down at her Grandma's flowershop most of the time- rest of the time she's at the Church."

Uh-huh~ uh-huh~ "Anything else?"

He cocks his head, thinking really hard. "Our Principal's a dork."

I have to giggle again- "What's with those guys with him?"

He laughes and almost falls out of his seat rolling his eyes. "Those are his _bodyguards_,he's the mayors son or something- or the presidents son, can't remember. They'll always be around. It's ri-_diculous!"_

Gah! I giggle again. Wow- if my life was a story, there would be sequels- video games- maybe a clunky manga to top it off- haha!

I see Chipple perk up and start waving his arms around. "Lolo! Lolo you and Popka come meet Klonoa!"

There they are- my classroom neighbours. They both come over to us. The girl Lolo bows and smiles.

Popka's still looking kindof grumpy- he looks at me. "...Your name is?"

"Klonoa~ Klonoa Grain."

"Kloah." He tries to get out. "Kowa... Ko-... Kay-il-oah."

Lolo blinks and turns to him. "Klonoa."

"Klindoah." His eyes widen and blinks at that way-off stutter. I laugh again- not the first one to mess up my name. Well, I mess up my own name. I have to concentrate or I'll miss the 'N' sound. Half the people back at home saw me off still saying 'Kloa'. Some were just mocking though.

"Klonoa."

"Kla- oha- Kloboa- _ugh-_ Klondoka-"

"Like a klondike bar, Klon-"

"Klon."

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Ah~"

"Ah~"

Popka blinks and then looks back at me. "Okay I got it."

I giggle again- "Nice to meet you Popka~"

The girl bows again and smiles. "And I'm Lolo."

"Hi Lolo~" Ah- yes- another thing I needed to ask Chipple- I turn to him. "Is there a payphone out here?"

Chipple jumps up. "Yea- way back there by the supply rooms." Can't quite see it, there's alot of kids in the way. But I got it.

I nod to all of them. "I want to make a call real quick- be right back." I say bye to Lolo and Popka and go back there.

I have alot more questions for Chipple, but I should try and call Pango before I forget. Among my questions are some things about the school- what the town is like- where my house is, maybe.

Haha- but yeah- oh, I should ask him about the scary guy in class too- I was almost chickening out of it but there can't be anything wrong with just asking-

I check my pocket- Granpa always said- keep change in handy- right right~ I like dropping coins in wells and fountains and-

_Ugh,_ thought too soon!

There he is again, the guy from class- and at the payphone no doubt. At least he's turned away so I have the courage to look at him now- his uniforms torn and dirty- and he's got long black hair with gold streaks in a ponytail. Yeah, he's got to be at least four years older then me. Or a freak of nature.

I feel a familiar tap on my back- it's Chipple. Best time out of ever- "Who is _that _guy? He's in our class but I know he's older then us."

Chipple looks where I'm pointing and suddenly gets rather _clammy,_ he mouth starts opening and closing like a fish.

I touch his shoulder. "Chipple?"

He blinks and swallows hard. "Th- th- that's the Shinigami."

I blink this time- _eh?_ "Death God?"

He gulps again and turns over to me, pulling my head away- Lolo and Popka are here too. They're a few feet away- wow- scared even to get _this close-_ five feet- to the _Shinigami._

"Shinigami Guntz, the death god- that's what they call him- he's a few years older then us- yeah- even the college kids don't go near him."

I blink- hmm, wow, uh- don't like the feelings of fear bubbling up again- _common! this is exaggeration!_ "Why is he called that?"

He looks up at me. "Why is everyone scared crapless of him? lessee, top reasons." He starts counting out on his gloved fingers. "There's someone breaking into the town's Museum, it's rumoring it's him. That's the most resent." Continuing on. "Last April Fools he sent a death threat to the mayor. Yeah, that's the most famous." _Eh?_ "A few years ago he brought a gun to school and almost shot a college kid with it. That's when everyone started getting scared of him. Um- oh, and his Dad's a Nazi."

I blink- look over- _eep-_ he's leaving the payphone- leaving the recess yard- he's gone inside. No glares to make me crumble- but- really- it can't be... that bad... At least that's what I'm repeating in my head over and over-

I look at Chipple again. "No joking?"

"No, everyone knows those four are the reasons known by _everyone._ There's little stuff too- like him getting in fights with the college kids-" He points over to the little ball Lolo and Popka have curled themselves into. "He roughed Popka up last summer too, even Lolo was optimistic with him until then. He's dangerous."

I blink... Hnnnm. "...I have to go to the bathroom."

Chipple stares at me before his mouth curls up and he starts laughing hystarically. "Bathrooms- gyha- through that door- through there- you'll see em'- GAHAHAHAAA!"

Hnnnm~

-Inside

Didn't really _have _to go. That's the feeling you get though. Just keep repeating in my head- _can't be that bad~ can't be that bad~ can't be that bad~_

Definitely not a _nice_ guy. But I can't complain, I've never heard him speak two words!

Oi, new town and I'm already dramatic and paranoid- I have to calm down- should try calling Pango again, yeah, that. Recess might be over soon- I should get back out.

I open the door- oooooh_ crap!_ why does this keep happening!?

_There he is again!_ It's almost annoying! The _Shinigami_ is going through his locker. He turned his head again- I retreat back inside- gah! swinging door! stop swinging!

"Hello?"

_Da-a-a-a-a-a-a-aaaangi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iiiiit!_ Why is this happening to me _now?_

Eh? footsteps? common! dangit!

I thought my life was a story- looks like it's a horror story- one that might have to end with a sucky cliffhanger-

The door opens- a shot rings out-

-**End Chapter**-

BOOM.

Goes the dynamite.

Luvluvluvluvluvluvluvluv Klonoa and all his gawdness and all his friends and everybody and his whole world and MMMMMMMMM THE FEELS.

So much. You have no idea.

I swear, if this were any other story I would be rambling like fuck. But like I said. Klonoa's special to me. I don't mess with them. I don't make terrible fun. I just carry them with me everywhere I go.

Because they're cute and sweet and beautiful and AHHHHHH I LOVE THIS SO MUCH.

Next chapter babies~


	2. Pilot: Pt2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Klonoa. They're all just my best friends. 8D

Did I mention? The intro for this story is 'HeartheartHeartbreak' by 'Boy like Girls'. The Outro is 'I'm over it' by Everlife. XD

I might make a music video with this. Ahhh~ I just wuv them so much.

I'd like to be more 'normal me' in the author notes of my first story on this account, but, OMG. I can't. My heart simmers down to it's raw, true materials when I'm dealing with Klonoa. Damn. It's actually really relaxing.

Continuing-

-**The Pilot Episode: Part 2: Shinigami & Friends**-

The ringing of a fire alarm drowned the shot out. Shinigami Guntz walked toward me- where was it? there it is- the bullethole is right above my head.

Oh, right, he's just shot at me. Hnm... _CRAP!_

He's kindof grinning when he rolls his head to the side, still coming up to me. The alarm dies out quickly. "You." He mumbles. "...You're the new kid."

I nod- nope, can't think of a good thing to say, but- "What are you doing?"

He smirks. And talks almost drearily. "Nothing, you?"

I blink. Nope, not really doing anything. Just sitting here, staring up at you and all the maniac-y glory. "Can you- um, put that away-" I gulp, ah, so this was why Chipple was freaking out. "...Please?" _Please do that._

He rolls his eyes and releases all fingers on the gun, except the one hooked on the trigger and holding it up- he raised his hands in surrender-

_BANG_

"Shit-fuck-damn!" He curses. "Thought I flipped the safety."

Lookie, now there's a bullethole in the ceiling too... Yeah, _now_ I need to go to the bathroom.

He looks back down to me- I don't look _too-_ uhm, terrified, do I? "Why, so, serious, kid?"

Oh come-_ooooooon!_ I hated that movie! Kept having nightmares for weeks!

"Did I _scare you_?" 

"No, not at all." I'm less scared of the gunshots then I am of their aftermath, really.

He just shrugs. "What? you scared me. I was defending myself."

I narrow my eyes, now he's just full of it. "_Right_."

He's checking the gun- hopefully he's turned that safety on. "Yeah, kid. You might've disrupted my concentration if I'd let you walk past me." He goes back to looking at me. "I'm done here. If you don't mind."

A stray thought of- _You shot at me and you don't even know my name!_ runs through- "I'm Klonoa."

He looks up. "Yeah, I know, I heard the teacher introduce you."

I got up quick- "You're Guntz?"

"Guntz Sheen. Yeah." He leaves out the door- oh common!

I go after him- dammit just acknowladge me! this is rude! "What are you going to do now? were you the one that just pulled the fire alarm?"

He starts walking faster- "Yeah. Why?" Trying to ignore me.

"That was kind of mean what you did!" _And insane and pyschotic and lunaticical._

He's gotten to the door to outside when he turns around- He just blinks first. "...Wow, _I don't care._"

Hey-hey-hey! not done yet! "Where're you going?!"

"Out, you should too, unless you want to be blamed for the alarm."

Oh, right- uhhhm. I rush to catch up with him and follow. "I'll tell them what you did-"

Eeep, he just pulls that gun out of _nowhere._ "About _what?"_

_Gulp._ "The- alarm." I wasn't going to mention the gun before, but this stopped any thoughts of maybe doing it.

He just grunts and puts it away again. "I don't care about that. I was going to tell them anyway."

I blink- huh. "What were you going to tell them?"

He grunts again. "You like to talk alot, don't you?"

Maaaaybeeee~ but really- "Just answer me."

I see him sneer. "That I did it for _shits-_n-giggles."

I sigh, _boy,_ he really is crazy.

Then- "Why, so, serious?"

"Stoppit! I hate that movie!"

"What? Batman?"

"No, it's everything else, and the Joker, it's creeped. I had nightmares for weeks."

He chuckles, rolls his eyes once again and goes back to speeding up to lose me. But I follow him tightly.

He circles around and to the front of the school. Everyones outside- yeah. There's Lolo and Popka- Chipple, Miss Melody- The Principal Jillius is in the middle of it all- His bodyguards are on each side of him, pointing their guns at anyone who gets too close.

"O-o-okay now!" He stuttered out miserably. _Really_ poor guy. "C-c-c-c-c- could whoever pulled the fire alarm please raise your ha-hand?" His voice breaks at the end. _Really, really poor guy._

"Principal Jill-" I open my mouth to tell him- but I see Guntz raise his hand up. Kind of half-hearted and lazy. Like he's just trying to block the sun out of his eyes.

Prinicpal Jillius looks over, and slumps, sighing. His bodyguards' weapons point to him. "Guntz Sheen. Really?" He walks over. "Again and again, why do you keep doing such things? I'll be telling your father- I should have known, why did you do it?"

He salutes him."For shits-n-giggles sir!" Wow, really keeps to his word.

Principal Jillius stares startled, but then starts to whine. "Oh Guntz- why always this? I _will_ be telling your father-" 

"Heard you the first time sir!" He spits out more angrily. Huh- I wonder where he hid his gun?

Nothing in his pockets- I look around- there's Chipple and Popka and Lolo, staring in awe. Yeah, I'm not just standing next to him, I _talked_ to the Shinigami. And I barely lived too- they might've saw me come out with him. Must scare them to all nothing.

Principal Jillius sighs and fusses to himself as he walks away, his bodyguards both inching along with him, eyeing Guntz. Haaah~ I hear the Principal call- "All of your parents are being called, you'll be going home early today- _I can't deal with this~"_ Cheers from all the kids. Well, at least he isn't so fidgety now.

Guntz crankily whispers _"At ease._" to himself and goes off to a bench without another word.

Within the next few seconds, Chipple, Popka and Lolo are at my side. Chipple's the first one to grab and shake me, but Popka's wacking at my back and arms- Lolo's off to the side all fidgetty-

"OHMIGAWDOHMIGAWDOHMIGAWD THESHINIGAMI!"

Popka swerves to be infront of me- "?Didyouseehimdoit? !Blinktwiceifthat'swhathappened!" I blink- one- two- oh- then I register what he said- I blink a third time. Popka continues staring while Chipple stumbled back in shock. "...Wow..." 

"How did you do it? you survived! you survived the death god!"

Lolo slowly inches up to me. "Klonoa- what happened- did he say anything to you?" She covors her mouth to keep from yelping.

Uhm, yeah, well, technically. We had a whole conversation. "Yeah, he did." Won't mention the gun thing. They don't need to spread that around for Guntz to track it back to me. Even though- I'm _sure_ Guntz wouldn't _really_ do anything... serious... _whysoserious-_ Dammit Guntz!

They stare at me for a minute before slowly melting away. Yeah- also won't tell them- _Yeah, well- I was too scared to go out into the hall while he was there so then he decided to corner me into the bathroom and shoot at me as a welcoming joke.'_

Well, at least 'Welcoming joke' is what I keep repeating it as in my head.

Lolo's batting her eyes like she's close to crying. Popka's kindof staring at the ground- too much for him to process, probably. Chipple's in the same stance as before but then he looks up, yelps and runs off- huh?

Then I feel the shadow loom over me and look up. Lolo meeps and Popka runs over to her and they kind of start to struggle for who's going to hide behind who- Lolo wins.

Looking up, it's Guntz. Just looming there, arms crossed and glaring at them. "Hey, Lolo."

She shrieks and her and Popka run away- guys- guys wait! ohhh~

I can't say _what was that for?_ he didn't even _do_ anything. I just look up at him. "Whattayou want?"

He looks down. "What? saying hi to Lolo. Her Grandmother's flower shop is the only place in my neighbourhood that doesn't smell like wet dog and clorine."

And I'm sure she likes seeing you on such a regular basis- "Everyone is _really_ scared of you, you know."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't _care._"

I start giggling again- "What? common~" I coo~ "Why, so, serious?"

He looks down- think he twitched, then he leaned down and growled at me. I just laughed again. Nice to laugh at someone who just tried to kill you- although it doesn't seem like a smart thing.

Screeching tires and the presense of a horribley beat-up silver Volvo that stops half-on the sidewalk take his attention away. He looks over, out of it pops a very angry-looking guy with lavander hair, he leans across the hood and beckons Guntz over. "That your Dad?"

"_Not_ my Dad." He groans. before trudging his way over there and getting inside. Both cardoors slam loudly before the car screeches off again.

Okay, Guntz is gone- I look around for Popka and Lolo- there they are- Chipple's totally out of sight though-

But then I notice a rusty old red truck replacing the Volvo- oh oh oh- I see him! "Pango!"

-Pango's Cafe

I was _so_ giddy to talk to Pango but after we greeted eachother and got in the car he insisted- _No talking while driving- the truck's acting up._

He's got a really cool and big Cafe- the house is on the second floor- there's a real pretty backyard and it's just so _cool!_ He takes my bag and sets it up on the bar when we get inside. "Borris is out with his friends- he'll be back tomarrow, he can't wait to meet you- how was your day Klonoa? what happened at the school?"

I got up on the barstool- this place is so cool! all wood and warm feelings and flower pots everywhere. "Uh- school- some kid pulled the fire alarm."

He's moving things around- all bartender-like- he laughes. "There's always something going on down there. Meet anyone you like yet?"

I nod. "The kids that sit around me- Chipple Popka and Lolo."

"Want anything?"

"Got a soda?"

He brings up three choices- I take the Dr. Pepper and he continues. "I know Lolo- she volunteers down at the Church- Anything else? or was it just boring?"

I shake my head. "Nah, there was this guy, Guntz- I talked to him for a while." Wasn't a extremely pleasant conversation, but it was eventful none-the-less.

Can't decide whether this is a good day or a bad day- Pros: Made _at least_ three new friends. Got the prettiest, bestest teacher in the whole school and probably the world. No homework, and I got to come home early- Cons: School didn't believe how old I was. Got shot at-... Oh, I guess it was a good day.

Pango's looked up at me after I said the last sentance. "Guntz? Oh I know him. Went to school with his Father." He tossed around a few more rags and glasses. And keeps mumbling. "Died after an accident about ten years ago- he's been- yeah, Janga's got to have him now. Him and his Dad were best friends."

Must be the guy with the trashed Volvo. You don't usually see nice cars like that all wrecked up though.

"What's he been doing?"

I blink, sipping my soda. "Pulling fire alarms."

He starts laughing, it's so _fun_~ After a minute he looks up. "I've got to finish up here for the afternoon crowd- your room's the red door at the end of the hall on the right- the one at the very end is the bathroom."

Yeah, just tell me where they're at. I'm a bit colorblind- anything too vivid and it's washed out. I take my bag and go up the steps.

The top hallway looks just like downstairs- I hear Pango call up. "It's real cramped! I can help you move things around tonight if you want!" 

"Okay!" I get to the end of the hall- bathroom, check. Bedroom- okay!

Awww~ I got a racing car bed! real bright but it's the perfect size- not to say for the rest of the room- there's the tiniest desk in the corner- okay- yup- by bag fits into the room. No reason to complain.

The only things I brought from home were some clothes, and some old stuff me and Huepow made- along with some pictures. All the items can fit in this room. It's got dark walls, green- the brightest thing is the bed's racing-car frame. Can't say the colors though. Yellow and maybe red. And a dark purple blanket.

I set stuff out- there's a drawer at the side of the bed- good to put my clothes- hm, which might just end up back on the ground. Haaah~

It's about ten minutes- I hear the doors bell ring downstairs- Pango talking- then he calls up- "Klonoa! Guntz is here!" 

_Eh?_ What did I do now? 

I kick my bag into the corner and go down there- getting to the bottom of the stairs- yup, that's Guntz. _Maaaan._

Pango's talking to him. "Yeah, you look just like your Dad."

"Hn-hn." He mumbles. He spots me and motions me over. "Need to talk to Klonoa for a minute."

I nod to Pango and kind of- well- have to follow Guntz outside. Too weirded out not to follow.

Right when I close the door he spins around. "I need you."

Uhhhhh, "What?"

"I need you." He repeats. "I need you to come to my house for a while."

Kind of, well- dazed, for a moment. Uhhhm- "Why?"

"Because, Child Services is on our ass and I've been _recruited_ to find someone to be a witness to my _perfect family._" He growled.

I blink a few times. "Uhhh- okay- I _guess_ so- what is it again?"

"You come to my house, and insist that all of our stories of being clean and happy are true." He explains. "And don't think I _wanted _to ask you, but you're kind of the only option _at this point_."

Because I haven't ran in complete fear of you yet?

This isn't right- oh- _dangit-_ common- Guntz isn't that bad- he's... weird, maybe alittle deranged- but I can do this- he's asking for help and I want to give it! "Okay, I guess I can- what do I have to do?"

"Lie out your ass." He grunts out. Then goes over to his bike. "Common, we've gotta be quick."

I blink- hn- okay- uhhh- I turn around- _ohhh,_ Pango's trying to spy on us through a window, doesn't look like he was doing so well. I rush up to the door- "Pango- I'm going over to Guntz's for a few minutes!"

"_Hours_." Guntz shouts over. "Common, K, hurry up."

Pango looks out the door at him and rolls his eyes. "You be careful Klonoa."

"Okay." I go over- gaaaaaaah... Guntz has a _bike._

_Motor-_bike. "You have a Motorcycle?"

He's putting the gloves on. "Not going to ride around in that old piece-of-shit car. So it's this or the little pink tricycle."

Blink- "_Pink_ _tricycle_?"

"Ah, yeah." He looks over. "Have two adopted sisters. We're all happy and love eachother, but not in a weird way." Now he gestures over again. "Get on."

I blink- ehhhhhn. Uuhhhhh, okay- lessee. Have to lie out my ass- that goes up on the Cons side of my day. Oh _common!_ I don't like _lying!_ I'm not even sure if I'm good at _lying!_

-Later

Guntz's neighbourhood is kindof a really dirty suburb- I get what he said earlier about wet dogs and clorine- a dog house in every front yard and pools in every back. Each of every size-

I've also found that- uhhhh- Guntz doesn't like to obey any of the rules of the road. Things like speed limits and stop lights and which side of the road you're supposed to be on-

I've stumbled off. Ahhhh~ Guntz looks at me. "You okay?"

... "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, nice afro."

I notice that too. Try and smooth my hair back down. Re-straighten my hat. Still dizzy.

He leads me up to the house- carefully- I can't walk straight yet- oh- his house is an off-white color, bright door- there's the little girls' pink tricycle mentioned before. Along with alot of outdoor toys. The house is up on a hill- the garage is level to the road and there's the old Volvo. All-in-all, it's really good so far.

We make it to the door and Guntz opens it up. "Got one." He drones out.

The inside house is good, a dark beige living room with a green couch with a pillow and a 'My Little Pony' blanket thrown around it. Then a TV, the room's connected to a dreary kitchen, and to the right is a hallway.

I know it's Janga that's visable in the kitchen, draped over the counter with a coffee cup. There's a girl around my age with black-n-white hair in a bright princess dress playing with some really scary looking barbies and other weird toys- she looks up when we get in and points at me giddily. "It's a _boy!_ KIIII!"

Guntz drags his feet through the room. "That's Tat-" He gets to the kitchen. "Trying to sober up?" He drones out.

"Shut up _ffffffrig'n_ fag." Is the sleepy, grumbily reply. Huh.

Guntz glances at me before leaning against a wall. "Leo here yet?"

"_Nope._" Janga spits out. "Out stealin or clubbin or whatever-the-_fffffriggin'_ it is she does. Per-fect-_fffriggin-_timin' too."

Guntz shrugs and goes to the fridge. "She said she was on her way."

"She tells _everybody she's on her way!"_ I jump when he kicks a cuppard in, after he's done panting, Guntz has removed the mini-milk carton and he stares at the hole. "... That happened when Tat got stuck in there playing hide-and-seek. The magnet was sticky."

Guntz is still staring at it. "Sticky _wiiiiith?"_

"Honey."

"Love it in our tea_."_ Guntz drones. He pops open the milk and points to him. "Well that's Janga-"

"Don't tell it _my_ _name._"

"Screw yourself-" He comes over and swipes at the girls head. "This is our mascot Tat."

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR GUNTZ!"

"She's a sweetheart." Guntz didn't have another chance to drone-

Tat jumps up. "DADDY I WANT A BARBIE!"

"YOU HAVE _THIRTEEN_ BARBIES!"

"I DON'T LIKE THE NUMBER THIRTEEN! I WANT FOURTEEN!"

Janga flings his coffee away and stomps over to her. Picks a barbie up, breaks it in half, and throws it back down. "THERE! YOU HAVE FOURTEEN!"

Tat shrieks for a moment, but then she just groans and rolls her eyes. She jumps over and takes the pieces and throws them against the wall.

Guntz takes a gulp of milk. "And then there's Leorina. Out somewhere in one of the cities public toilets."

"Guntz wants to _bang her."_ Janga drones, face back in the counter.

Guntz urks, chokes, and flushes. His head zips to Janga before turning back and gulping more milk. "And Janga wants to bang?"

"Tat." He spits out again. 

"Right, you like them illegal." Guntz is still blushing like crazy when he comes over. "Common."

He brings me to the hall that has four doors in it. Guntz opens the nearest one and pulls me in as Janga gets to the hall. "Be _careful~_ that's where he takes people to _suck_ _out_ their _happiness!"_

Guntz leans out and grabs a Tickle-me-Elmo that was in the hallway and throws it at him. He dodges it and it hits the wall laughing.

Guntz falls against his bed, the only sitting furniture in the room. It's dark, there's another TV, a game station, and guitar. "Like it?" Not sure if he was talking about the room.

I blink. "...Now, what?"

"Now, we wait for Leo. Or the social worker." More milk gulping. "Whichever comes first."

I blink- _oh-kaaaaay,_ this might be bad. "Guntz? can I- ask you- some things?"

He starts a dirty look. "No."

I slump and glare at him. "I'll leave if you don't let me."

He switches to wide-eyed blinking, before growling and leaning up. "I told you, I don't _want_ you to be here. I _need_ you to be here. You're not going to get any special treatment. You'll leave the second we're done."

I'm about to sigh. He's not _listening._ "And I'll leave right now if you don't let me know more of what's going on."

I hear him growling again. He stays there glaring for a while before responding. "Fine, what is it?"

"Why do you need me here?"

"Social worker's coming."

"_Why_ is the social worker coming?"

"Because when we're not playing Candyland and watching High School Musical marathons sometimes we're screaming and throwing sharp objects at eachother."

I slump down and blink at him. "_Why_ do you do that?"

"Because we hate eachother." He explained, bluntly. "Janga's a drunk, Leorina's a klepto, Tat's a pyschopath, and then there's me."

Well, _that's_ not very nice. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine aren't I? already explained the others." I think he just said no.

Okay- bright side bright side- no one's bleeding. Can't be that bad if nobody's bleeding.

I inch over and sit on the bed- he's glaring at me. "What're you doing?"

"It's, kinda the only furniture in here." Yeah, and I have quite a few more questions for you. "Okay now- what is it _really_ like around here? No joking."

He's just inching away and thinking. "Leorina's never here, and if we've kept Tat from going on one of her crazy adventures then she sits here, staring at the TV and throwing temper tantrums. Janga yells at everyone, says some really fucked-up stuff, and drinks himself into a coma until he feels like going out to do it. Then he comes home with the money for the electric bill. That good enough?"

I lean against the bedframe while I listen to him. "That's not really as bad as I thought."

"Were you expecting porn everywhere with a corner where we take naked pictures of Tat and bloody spatulas we get beat with?"

Uuuuuhm- actually. "Well- when I was intially thinking about it I didn't know you had a sister. Pretty close though."

He rolls his eyes. "_Huuuh, _Leorina'll be out when she's eighteen if she doesn't get arrested. But the courts say I'm here until Janga lets me out or he just dies." He was just about to make another wisecrack when he stops himself- "- Or, unless the social worker says otherwise."

Ooooh~ yes, the social worker. "What could they do?"

"Leorina or I might get sent to juvie. Other then that a foster home- Tat'll probably be put up for adoption." He takes another swig from the milk carton. "Janga kind of got forced into adopting Leo and Tat. She caught him doing something."

I nod nod nod~ okay. On to school rumors. "_So_... did you really send a death threat to the mayor?"

He stops short and stares at me. "Who've you been talking to?"

I blink- uhhhh. "The... kids in our class... Were they wrong?"

"No, the Mayor's a depressing heap of garbage and if I didn't do it feminist of the year Leorina would have." Another swig. "Fucking hilarious too. Entire S.W.A.T. Team was here for a month."

I stare at him for a minute before I have to roll my eyes- oh- hey- "That's another thing- why are you in my class when you're so much older then me?"

He shrugs. "I tried to drop out. But that's illegal here- when they caught me it had been four years and they just threw me in the last grade I was in, and they won't let me test to see what grade I'm qualified for. So I'm just stuck." He grumbles something about the school system here sucking- but my heads back to the rumors.

"Okay- is it true that you brought a gun to school and almost shot somebody?"

He blinks, then raises his arms in mock surrender. "You know I have a gun. It was there, that college kid decided he wanted to pretend to be smart- but then I opted to just kick his ass instead. Much more humilating that way. Well- plus I was out of ammo- but he was fine. Got out of the Hospital in just a few days."

Wait- "You sent him to the _Hospital?!"_

Okay- _common!_ Now he grinned. "Him and his cronie pals. Got on their knees and begged for mercy. It was pretty pathetic."

_Uhhhhhh- _uh- what else was there? "Uh- um- okay then- uh- oh- what about breaking into the museums?"

He shifts back up and looks at me for a minute. "Now _that's_ Leorina."

"What- _really?"_

"She returns it- most of it- usually. She just does it to kill time. Nothing else to do here." Soooo, it's a _hobby?_

"Huh... What about Janga being a Nazi?"

He shrugs. "He put up a Nazi flag as a joke for Halloween- _kindof."_

"_Kindof?"_

He blinks. "He put it up for the hell of it and it _just happened _to be October."

I'm trying to think of any details I could think of- then Janga kicks the door in. "Aw, lookit the child molester."

"What? what's that? I don't see the mirror." Guntz sits up to glare at him. "Now what?"

"Social's here."

"So am I- OW! Tat get off!"

"LEOOOOOOO!"

Guntz hopped off the bed and took some clothes out from under his bed- he threw them to Janga- who handed them off to the dark-skinned redhead in the short-shorts with Tat clinging to her waist. "Apporpriate clothes." He sneers.

She had a short-sleeved hoodie on and tall boots, but she took the clothes anyway. "Whatever-" She dashed down the hall.

Guntz yanked me off the bed and to the door. "Did he see her?"

"Pulled in the second she made it to the f-_fffffrig'n_ door." He growls. Huh, wonder how this'll hold out.

Guntz holds me at the door. "Family name's Cane. Just try and pretend all our personalities are the opposite."

I nod. "Okay~" I can do this~ I can do this~

He holds me a second longer- right when we hear the door being answered. "And- thanks, K."

"No prob." You might not be thanking me later anyway.

-**End Chapter**-

I. Love. Everything in here. Damn. I wrote this original of this when I was flippin' _thirteen_ and most of the lines and jokes survived. How was I so clever? XD

(Breaks down and does the GuntzXKlonoa Drinking Game)

GLUGGLUGGLUG

Final score: 65 sips plus 1 glass. And as one glass is twenty sips the score is 85. Which is the 'Solitary Shadow' rating. I only got 1 full glass. More sips would probably be added as the story progressed, but I don't know when I'll continue this. I just love it, and I had it on hand. So, it's here. Fuck yes. XD


	3. Pilot: Pt3

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like a deranged corporation of perverted nerds? Oh, wait, that's Capcom. Sorry- Anyway. I don't own Klonoa.

Anyone here play Adult Swim games? Ever played Coma?

I think of Klonoa every time. Damn. The kid even has a floating round things with him. DAMN. I might make fanart of that. I have some somewhere.

I actually had idea of this story having a game. And if you get a bad end. You unlock a screwed up 'Coma' level. Where if you can fix everything there, you can go back to the regular game and keep plaything to fix these. But if you don't fix enough things, creepy-ass creepypasta shit goes down. Yeah.

Poeticly though, and with meaning. I can't be too mean to Klo'a and friends. XD

-**The Pilot Episode: Part 3: Rescue Me**-

"It is good to meet you all. I am your social worker Suriyu Ocean. I'll just be spending a few hours here to assess your living situation." Said Suriyu. A tall, bulky, blue-haired business guy. With a very mencing clipboard he's already started writting on.

"_Hiiiii."_ Said Janga- who's acting like he's trying to talk with bees darting around in his stomach. "It is ni-_iiiiiiice- _to _meeeeet yooooou._ I am the ma-_aaaaan, _of, the, h-_hoooooooouse._" He stiffly held a hand out. He managed to throw a dress shirt on himself to look less like a- uhm- wife beater? Huepow's parents had a crazy-large secret collection of mobster movies we would steal and stay up all night watching.

I really miss Huepow right about now. Should I write a letter? maybe mail it from Guntz' address- oh who am I kidding? his parents will let him write letters to me. I'm just looking for diffrent things then the current task at hand to worry about.

I really think it's more suspicious that we've all lined up in a little group infront of the door to greet him. Like, maybe someone should sit on a couch or something. Excuse themself to the bathroom instead of stand here and try to smile.

Leorina's changed into a shirt that looks like it's probably Guntz'- and some long jeans. She takes a step up and holds out a hand. "And I'm Leorina- I jus-" She stopped short, staring.

He took her hand, shaking it while he watched her closely. "Yes?"

She stepped back. "I- I'm sorry, you caught us at a bad time- Dada and I aren't feeling well, are we?" She turned around completely to face Janga.

"_Riiiiiiiight._" He said, teeth gritting in a scary smile.

Tat hops up to him- "HIIIII! I'm Tat! I like barbies- can I have one? My other one broke." She held up the two pieces Janga made for her earlier.

Suriyu raised an eyebrow, writting more in the clipboard at the same time he talked to her. "And how did that happen dear?"

She blinked. "Uhhhhhhm." then she pointed to Janga. "Daddy stepped on it!"

Janga set his hand behind his head. "Oooopsieeee."

Leorina speaks up again- "Daddy? Do you still have the Pepto in your room?"

Janga nodded. "Yes~ I'll go get it~" He turned and stiffly went off to the hallway. Leorina followed after him.

Suriyu watched after them, and- uh- wrote more. Then he looked at the couch. "This house is only three bedrooms, does someone sleep out here?"

Even Guntz is at least mocking the smiley-face pose. "No~ but last night Tat was watching movies and her and Janga fell asleep out here together~ but she shares a room with Leorina." He sugarly explains._ Don't, laugh, just, don't._ "...I'll be right back." He says more in-character. Leaving into the hallway. "Klonoa is my friend, you can ask him things if you want." 

_Oh common Guntz!_

Too late to hide my loud gulpping sound when he looks down at me.

-Guntz's POV

_Good Goddess Claire what are they __**doing!?**_

They both dragged their feet down the hall, so they just make it to the end when I catch up. After choked, panting breaths of pyschotic rage, Janga whips his arms up and pins Leo's neck to the wall.

These walls aren't that thick- and all it takes is five steps forward and that guy can see us. We're barely hidden- _and if Janga starts __**screaming.**_

"Okay little _princess._" He growls- He at least _attempts_ to whisper. "Just _where, have, you, __**been?**_" He struggled to keep it quiet- what's nearby? I can hit him in the head with that firetruck if he gets too loud. Say he fell down-

Leorina's wrestled her airway clear enough to say something. _"Now... is not... the time..."_ She tries to gasp out. Any other situation and she'd have her heels between his legs by now. And he probably knows that.

_But Tat needs a roof over her head, Leorina needs a safe house, Janga needs the occasional welfare check and I need a house to just be arrested to next time I do something illegal._

"Why is that Leorina my precious? _why_ is it not the _perfect_ time to _break_ your _neck!?_"

Leo's next gasp is alittle too loud and I'm praying that social dick back there doesn't hear it. "I... know... The social worker."

Janga whips his hands away. "From _where!?_"

She's keeping her panting quiet while she refrains from mauling him back. "He's a cop! and he's the only one that's ever gotten me in cuffs!"

Wait a minute- "Leorina, you come home in cuffs every three days."

"On a _mayjor_ charge." She explained- _shit._ "He barely got to see my face but too long and he's going to regonize me."

Janga's about to hit a wall- clenching his fists and gritting his teeth to keep from it. "Oh_ God,_ well that's just _great._" He was about to go into one of his lond insulting rambles but that usually escalates in volume the longer he talks.

Leorina staggers back into her regular self. "I'll try and keep clear of him- Good grief _look at you,_ J- go hide in your room for a bit. You'll get him more suspisious like this."

Janga grumbled a few things before unsteadily wadding into his bedroom. When he's left Leorina takes out her ponytail and flips her hair around. "How's your decoy? never seen him before."

Eh, yeah, _Klonoa._ "He's new, the only one I could think of to ask. Doesn't like it though, Janga's already exampled all the things we're lying about infront of him."

She's smoothing the hair to covor her face. "Is he stupid?"

Not really, just a real nuisance. "...Enough." Can barely _stand him._ If he doesn't screw this up I'm fine with just never talking to him again.

"How do I look?" Uh... Face is covored. "And don't say 'hot'."

_Eh- erp- eh- I-_ "_What?"_

She blinks. "...Good enough." She stomps past me- _gah! why does she keep saying shit like that!_

-Klonoa's POV

"No~" I've never seen them fight... physically.

"At all? verbally or physically?" _Oh common!_ I keep trying to bend everything around in my mind to make it seem like I'm not technically lying. It would work really good if he wasn't being so specific!

"They- have had their arguments. Like all families do." Huepow would get into little fights with his Dad over what rooms I was allowed to come in.

Huepow's Dad never yelled and broke his toys though...

"Guntz!" Yes! Guntz and Leorina have come back! Leorina's got her long red hair down, and goes straight to Tat. Guntz comes over to my side.

"Hey squert." He pats my head- ah, this feels awkward. Like when I peek into a study room and Huepow's arguing with his Dad about it. Guntz turns to Suriyu. "Sorry, Janga's not feeling well, we think him and Leo caught something at the seafood buffett the other day."

"I see." He drones. Writting more in his- clipboard- dangit I hate it when he does that!

He gets up to go over to Leorina and Tat- they've gotten closer to the corner of the room now, in the shadows.

I tug on Guntz' shirt. "Hey, maybe it would be better if you stopped glaring at him all the time."

The glare is turned on me- ooooh, maybe should have thought of that.

_CRASH_

"Blas-ted- KIDS!" Comes after that crash. Janga runs out of the hallway- then he tries to casually lean against the wall. "Da-a-amn kids, threw a baseball through the window." He kindof just stands there for a while. Uh-huh, it's awkward again. Leorina tries to gesture her head towards the door. "Well, better track them down- make sure they get their ball back. Be back in a jiffy." He darts out the door in a purple blur...

Suriyu's head is turned to the door when Guntz grabs my arm and pulls me into the hallway. He drags me into another bedroom- it's trashed. And this one's darker then Guntz'- and I don't think the window was broken by a baseball- my guess is the mattress sticking through it as the cause.

Guntz goes over to it and tries to get it out- I help him. "Did he just do this?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Otherwise he'd be gritting teeth and seething all day with Mr. Social- just pull it out- get a grip."

We both take a good tug at the right time and smooth it back into place easily- the only trouble is my yelp when we see Mr. Social on the other side of the window.

"And what are you two boys doing?"

"...Looking for the ball." Good Guntz. I couldn't think of anything.

Suriyu is looking around the window. "Strange, it seems if a ball went through it from the _outside,_ all the glass would be on the _inside._"

_Oooooh~_ Granpa watched enough CSI for me to know this doesn't look good.

Guntz is good though. "Hm, probably fell out when we lifted the mattress."

But Suriyu is still eyeing us. "Must have." He looks around some more. "Now, I wonder what your Godfather's up to? just sped his car down the road. Those hoodlums couldn't have gone that far."

He walks away with that. I gulp again- _hnnnyah~_ why me? "Now what do we do?"

Guntz groans. "Janga going joy-riding helps in the long run. He won't be here to screw anything up." He looks around the room- there's a-... tire... in the corner of the room. Guntz props it up and rolls it out of the room.

"What's that for?"

"It's a personal thing." He rolls it into his own room

Hmmmm. Guntz is pretty insane. He comes out the door- and perks. He heard something- oh, wait- talking in the living room.

I follow him out there- Suriyu's back inside, he's backed Leorina and Tat against the wall- first thing I make out of him saying is- _"- and I will figure it out-" _Guntz is about to do something- I'm about to start panicking-

Janga bursts through the door.

"DADDY DADDY! THE SOCIAL WORKER MAN IS SCARING ME AND LEORINA!" Tat runs to cling to his leg.

Janga, apparently just returning from his acting lessons- "Oh he is is he? what's the matter Tattly-cat?" He cooes- more so maliciously when he looks up to Suriyu.

Suriyu is glaring back. "Just simply trying to get to the point of the matter."

"Daddy Daddy he wants to take me away! he wants to take me away from you and Leorina! I don't wanna go with him Daddy I love you!"

"Don't be silly Tattle, he's not going to take you away. Isn't that right ?" _Yeah, now Janga's more scary._

"I'm sure." Is the only thing he says- uhm- before- he, looks at me. "But if you don't mind, I have some more questions to ask. Might I start with your friend?"

Aaaaaand, suddenly I feel evil glares darting into my body from every direction.

-Later

And so, the rest of my day was _very_ eventful. I had been so sure Suriyu wouldn't ask about the cabinet, but he did. And he was searching unrelentlingly for things to write down in that little clipboard.

He especially liked the few punchholes in the walls he found.

But the worst he was really able to prove was from me. He _really liked_ asking me stuff out of nowhere. And I wasn't doing a very good job. Little things like '_Has anyone ever tried to hurt you?'_ Yes, earlier today. '_What does the family argue about specifically?'_ Barbies, where they are, it's not so much fighting as it is random insults and statements. '_Do you mind being here?'_ I was kind of dragged here. But it's no biggie.

He just kept catching me off guard while I was watching him ask everyone else things, and it would take me too long to answer and he would write something on his clipboard again.

So I keep feeling really bad and really stupid everytime I know I bombed something. Just hoping he doesn't ask me the killer question- _'Are you scared of anyone in this house?'_

Yeah. Janga, Guntz, Tat- and she hasn't even talked directly _to_ me. Leorina's fine so far.

And I'm putting 'Dragged to a house to lie' and 'then did it horribly' on my Pros and Cons board. This is just a really crazy day-

_Ohmigawd I only got into the country this morning! Magyaaaa! I want Huepow!_

I want to curl up into a bed and sleep. Tomarrow I can go to school, go to the correct class, and then go home and maybe- oh- I don't know- _sit down._

The sun's going down. Leorina already came over to me once and asked if I was alright. Yeah, I'm fine. Just really, really tired.

He hasn't come over to talk to me in a while. I just hunkered down in a corner next to the door. Really, really wishing Guntz would just take me home now.

I'm _tiiiiiiired._

"Well, I think I've asked all I can at this point." _Oh- weee! yay! I get to go home now!_

"It was a _pleasure_ speaking with you sir." Janga's still doing the creepy malice thing. I don't know if he think's it makes him look sane or _what._ It's just scary.

"Yes, well." He comes over- ah, darn, he stops at me. Sitting at the door _wasn't_ a good idea. "How about another for you boy?" He bends down to my level. "Has anyone here ever scared you?"

_You know what? _"_You_ are scaring me~"

I hear a couple snickers, and it looks like Suriyu has given up. "Well, alright then-" He reaches into his shirt pocket- pulls out a card. "Well- how about you just call me if you ever need anything? Ever see anything bad?"

I nod and take the card. Oh~ a cute little dragon on it. Fly dragon fly~

When he stands back up he stays a moment so I look up at him again. Just a long anticipated glaring contest with Janga. Both with matching expressions of 'I hate what you're doing and I can't do anything about it.' Hnnnnnn~

It stays like that for longer then it feels like, too mesmerizing to say it's awkward, but that would probably be a fitting discribtion too. Hnnn~ I think he'll be back again soon~

Hope Guntz doesn't bring me over for that too, huh- maybe I should come up with better ways to lie- Wait, am I seriously still on _Guntz' side?_

I think I am, but, that might just be due to how scary Suriyu is sometimes. Might be the authority thing. Guntz and his family are probably the righter ones to be afraid of.

But somehow, I can't say I wouldn't do it again if Guntz asked. I just have a feeling this is what I'm supposed to be doing~ Granpa always told me I must be pyschic or something.

Finally Suriyu turns around and leaves out the door, with a final- "I'll talk with my superiors and a letter will be sent informing you of your passing, or, if another visit will be arranged." _Huuuuh, _wonder which one it will be? "Good day."

He leaves out the old screendoor and I sit there, huh, the suns pretty far down. How long did this _take?_ maybe my tiredness makes sense.

That, and I think there's about a three-hour time diffrence for Phantomile and Lunatea. I 'unno.

Everyone's silent until we finally hear his car go down the road. I don't mind, really. No vampires here, not going to suck my blood.

"Good, _GOD._"

"Shut the hell up Guntz."

I knew it was a lie when Guntz said I could leave the second it was done.

He's currently stomping himself around the room. Leorina's the one who's chiding him. Janga looks like he's still glaring at a ghost-image of Suriyu's eyes. "I went to Elementry school with that guy." He sneers. "He was a _fucking prick_ then too."

Janga finally shuts his eyes and starts grabbing at his head, looking pretty miserable.

Tat looks like she just stopped holding her breath and makes a loud screech, and starts tearing at her pretty-pink-sparkly-fairy-princess-dress. "Can I take this _OFF NOW!?"_

Leorina tries to keep her from stripping while Janga's started pacing like Guntz now, with some added growling noises. Guntz himself tried to calm down at the kitchen counter and then- _gah! he's looking at me again!_

_Icy blue eyes freezing themselves into by very soul-_ Haah- that was-... verily dramatic but entirely accurate- Oh, hey, I didn't know I knew those words.

_GAH! Guntz approching!_

I didn't realize I'd hopped to a standing position until he had me against the wall. "You're not telling any of this to _no one._ Not to _Pango._ Not to _Mr. Suriyu._ Not to any of your stupid _jabberface friends._ Not _anyone,_ you hear?!"

Uh, _excuse me?_ I just- I just- "Geez! Guntz! what's your _problem?_ I just stuck my neck out trying to help you! you don't have to be such an _ass!_"

_"Ha!_" Janga suddenly booms back to reality. "He told you!"

Guntz doesn't acknowledge, he's still staring awe-stucken at me. _What? Why do people look so surprised when I yell? Sorry for informing you you were being pyscho._

Well, I don't quite think of him as that yet. But I definitley found a way to make him shut up! Hahahaaa~

Leorina's distracted Tat with a barbie while she struggles to fix the dress. "Just let him go now, Guntz, it's fine."

Guntz shakes his head clear and stands up like the before things weren't said. "He lives on the other side of town, I have to take him."

"Oh _God._" Janga groans.

"Wait a couple minutes, he could be down the road waiting for the yelling to start." Tat mumbles, it kinda looks like she's dissecting that barbie. Oh- gross.

"Oh but of course the _seven-year-old_ is the smart one." Janga grumbles.

Tat puts down the barbie to pout. "I'm eleven!"

Janga stops mid-pacing and blinks at her. "You're _eleven_? when'd you get to be _eleven_?"

_Trying... not... to laugh... ha!_

"Last april, now-" Leorina stops, and looks up- Janga's angerly pacing, Tat's mumbling some crazy string of mostly violent-sounding words, Guntz is leaned against the wall but I can feel rage towards me radiating off his body like a thick sweater in humid summer.

I can't look too good either. Kindof hard to force normalcy when Guntz' anger is radiating right next to me.

Leorina growls. "_Tone it down a few notches people!_ It's like a sauna in here!" Ah, she feels it too. Good, I'm not just paranoid.

Janga's stopped to look at her, not very happy. "And _you,_ you little princess you- what do you think you were doing out _shitting_ around while that fucktard was on his way!?"

"_On my way here!"_

Lessee, where's the nearest phone? maybe offer to call Pango to pick me up- Ah- there's the pho-... Is... that- the- phonecord? detached from the phone and wrapped creepily around a clump of distorted and broken barbies?

_This is creepy._

"You keep breaking your fuckin phone and no one knows where you are-"

"I called Guntz at school-"

"Guntz doesn't _give a shit!_" Well, maybe not when- "He doesn't _count_ as a human _being._"...Hneh.

Leorina just stalls and give him a kinda-sorta-really funny 'Seriously?' face. "Well, _that's_ irrelevent."

"_Ghommonfact-ough"_ Tat coughs and then acts all innocent. A few rips added to her fairy-princess dress.

Then I hear Guntz scoff. "Yeah, well, how about I just leave you all alone now?" He says- oh-oh-oh! home now? please?

Janga swirls around to glare at him, both hands actively pulling his hair out- Then suddenly one flies out and goes for Leorina-

She sidesteps it and his hand bashes it the wall. "_Gah! fucking- fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_"

That commotion is kind of between us and the door- Guntz grabs my shoulder and pulls me back off to his room right as Tat starts the evil cackles.

Yeah- I don't blame him. I didn't want to walk through that either.

So I breeze through his tiny room and plop down on the bed. Guntz leans against the wall and slides down to sit on the newest piece of furniture he recently rolled in here.

The noise out in the living room picks up fast. Just lots of Janga cursing and Leorina yelling so loud you can't understand what she's saying- ah, and Tat's laughing.

I look over at him. "Will you start talking or something please?" I don't want to _hear_ that.

Guntz just growls like good ole' Guntz. "I don't know- what do you want to talk about?"

Uhhhhh~... "... What's your favorite color?"

He gives me another scary glare, but no chills this time. It just makes me giggle. "_Red._"

"Ah! mine too!" It's the one color I can't see at all, but I think that's the reason.

He just scoffs and rolls his eyes, leaning back to the wall. "_God,_ this day won't end."

No kidding. But seriously- I start trying to think of something- "...Guntz?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the tire?"

He looks down to what he's sitting on. "Inside thing. If we wern't rolling this back and forth we'd probably kill eachother."_Ah-ha-ha._"

"_Ow! _you little, _whore!_"

"_Bring it,"_

"Getem getem getem getem!"

Ah, sounds nice out there~

But I don't really want to hear it. Just forget it, I don't care when it happens, I'll get out of here later. After it's all quieted down. Guntz is just watching the floor- looks like I have to keep starting the conversations-

Look around the room- racing games, puzzle games, shooting games, and besides all that it looks like the controllers busted. Anyway- looking, looking, and just more yelling outside.

I find the guitar finally. "You play?"

He looks up and over to it finally. "That? yeah." He leans over to grab it. It's just black and gold with an X carved in the front.

I'm just watching, trying to ignore all the noise. Focus on what he's doing- He looks up. He's looking at me hard, almost like he's figuring out what I want to hear. I keep watching-

There's a loud boom in the other room and I think we both jumped. He plays the first thing that comes to mind-

"_So, when I look to the sky,_

_I say hey, the stars are still embracing._

_Looks like a crowd of people,_

_Emmiting all diffrent types of lights._

_So, I look to the sky,_

_And I said 'Hey, I wanna shine for once,'_

_I close my eyes and promise my heart,_

_And entrust my dreams to that Shooting star,"_

I leaned against the headboard- it's not as close as I thought it was- I'm mostly on the pillow. I just keep listening to him so I don't register any of the screaming.

_This day really won't end._ I have to sit here, ignoring everything around me so I don't have a _panic attack._ And I'm just so _tiiiiiiired._ I miss Huepow, I miss Granpa, and I even miss Pango, just want to go to my new room and try out the bed.

I hate that I've had to run around all day. When I first woke up I knew there was something to be uneasy about. I hate that I can't go to sleep yet, I-... Has Guntz played other songs? where'd the time go?

"_So, when I look to the sky_

_I say hey, the stars are still embracing._

_Looks like a crowd of people,_

_Emmiting all diffrent types of lights,_

_So when I'm feeling down,_

_I look to the sky and I remember,_

_The wish I made when I was young,_

_I made a vow right here in my heart,_

_And I entrusted my dreams to a Shooting star,"_

-**End Chapter**-

YES. I LOVE THIS SO MUCH.

That final song was the english lyrics to 'Shooting Star' by Homemade Kakozu. Made this at the start of the Naruto fandom-ness. XD

I love this story. So much. And everything in it. I don't know when I'll continue. It will be some day. I just love it. Maybe little chapters here and there. But it will be. I had meant for this to be a never-ending fanfic. And it'll be. Even if I have to type-out a false season finale on my deathbed. XD

Completely serious.

I love this story, I love Klonoa. I love it all. Just, yes. So, since I'll be picking up numerous other things now, I'll leave this here for anyone who actually reads this. So, I love you, guys, _mwah! _(Curls up to story with handmade lopsided Janga plushie) Kuuuuuuu~

Episode 2: My Very Own Scar(let)face Movie preview:

"Was that really needed?"

"It's boring to just simply walk up to someone and say 'May I speak with them for a minute?' Pretending to threaten their life is _way_ more fun." He said, holding up his index finger that he had used as a gun to Popka's head,

"... I'm worried Guntz, not only about your mental health but your reputation, why's everyone so scared of you when you act like a normal jerky boy?"

"Well, the doctor said that as long as I stay in this state I don't _legally_ have ADHD, and my parole officer said that as long as I don't_ leave _this state that I'm not _legally_ a wanted fugitive,"

"_Guntz_," I glare at him.

"What? who gives two shits about what I do? I'm awsome, end of story, people can be jealous all they want," He drones out. And I grin at that- "I'm back off to class."

Ah, so Guntz is vain to the ends of the galaxy and past the cordinates of star command- and I'm kinda embarresed to have just made a Toystory refference- but I guess I suck~ _end of story._

Now I turn around- "Why are you wearing a hoodie!? it's eighty degrees out here!"

"That's what the goverment _wants_ you to think."


End file.
